Duke of Buckingham
The Duke of Buckingham (or better known as Buckingham) is an antagonist in the 2011 adaptation of The Three Musketeers. He was portrayed by Orlando Bloom. History After the three musketeers have obtained plans of a war-machine from Da Vinci's vault with help of Milady de Winter, Winter sabotages their drinks with a non-fatal poison. She reveals that she in truth works for Buckingham, as he payed better. After the musketeers are too dizzy to react, Buckingham appears. He gloats over his defeated rivals, telling him to never trust a women. He then speaks to de Winter, telling her that her betrayal was cruel even by his standards. De Winter leaves and Buckingham longingly glances at the stolen plans before departing as well. A year later, Buckingham is invited to Paris for negotiating a peace treaty. A big parade is held for him, where he arrives late on purpose to demonstrate his power by having the french king wait for him. Buckingham arrives by airship, revealing that he has built the air ship of Da Vinci's blueprints. Buckingham arrives in blue gown, deeply angering King Louis who had been told that Buckingham was wearing green these days. Buckingham drives this further, by congratulating Louis for his retro-outfit, stating that he can not remember whether the people in Britain wore green last year, or the year before. On his way into the palace, Buckingham sees the musketeers attending the parade and takes his time to welcome them, remarking that last time they met they were on their knees as well. Arthos responds by telling Buckingham that this custom will be broken the next time they meet. Inside the palace, Richelieu and Buckingham talk about their peace treaty. Richelieu tells the Duke that England cannot afford war on two fronts and that a peace treaty would be most useful for both kingdoms. However, Buckingham responds that his new war machines will readress the boundaries. After the negotiations, Buckingham plans to leave France to return to London, as he has to tell King John about France's proposal. He is accompanied by de Winter. Unbeknownst to him, Richelieu has plotted against Buckingham, having forged letters describing an affair of the Duke with Queen Anne of France. De Winter accompanies Buckingham to put jewelry of the Queen into Buckingham's vault at the Tower of London, further compromising him. As they take their leave from the king, who is clad in blue, Buckingham wears purple, again provoking Louis. After the musketeers have been called to get the necklace back from Buckingham, de Winter is alerted and warns Buckingham about the musketeers. She briefs Buckingham about each musketeer and their prefered way of approach. To trick them, the musketeers change their way of approach and send D'Artagnan into the Tower in broad daylight. However, upon entering D'Artagnan is almost immediately arrested. When Buckingham is informed about that, Milady makes clear that she plans to leave, as she has no intention of watching Arthos die, who she believes will soon be captured as well. De Winter leaves and D'Artagnan is brought before Buckingham, who asks him what he came for. When D'Artagnan remains quiet, Buckingham is surprised and asks whether the boy does not have any last insults for him, to which D'Artagnan replies by telling him to look out of the window. Upon doing so, Buckingham is horrified to see that the rest of the musketeers took over one of Buckingham's warships. They attack the tower, taking down an entire wall. To escape Buckingham, D'Artagnan jumps over the edge of the tower, boarding the airship and escaping London onboard, leaving a defeated Buckingham behind in the ruins of his office. When asking why they are leaving when the necklace is still inside the tower, Arthos reveals that Milady never left the diamonds there, instead escaping the tower with them. He also reveals that the musketeers captured Milady while D'Artagnan was imprisoned. At the end of the movie, Milady, who has jumped out of the musketeer's airship, is fished out of the water by Buckingham, who is approaching France with a fleet of warships, in the water as well as in the air. He tells her that they are headed towards France to get back on the musketeer's with interest, thereby igniting the war he intended from the beginning. Gallery DeWinterBetrayal.png|Buckingham reveals himself to be Milady's employer at Venice BuckinghamBlue.png|Buckingham arrives at Paris BuckinghamArrivesParis.png|Buckingham meets with King Louis BuckinghamDeparts.png|Buckingham, accompanied by Milady, leaves Paris BuckinghamDefeated.png|Buckingham defeated after the Tower has been attacked MiladySurvived.png|Buckingham after Milady has been fished out of the water Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors